


Not a Child

by Menink0pe



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menink0pe/pseuds/Menink0pe
Summary: Finn is tired of his family treating him like a child and looks to prove to them he is a man.





	1. Chapter One

Finn's cheeks flushed, embarrassment evident on his face. He stormed out of the family meeting, slamming the door on his way. They kept treating him as if he was still a small boy in need of his family's protecting. He was a man, finally eighteen years old and he knew he wanted into the business, but at every turn stood Tom and Polly keeping him from having any real significance. In his rage, he ended up at the Garrison, sitting at the bar drinking alone for the first time, holding one of many glasses of whiskey. 

His eyes kept meeting another pair across the room. A gorgeous sight making it difficult for him to tear his eyes away. Her dress falling off her shoulders, her hair pinned up with curls loosely falling around her face and neck. He wanted her.

Usually, when he saw a girl he'd liked, Polly's voice would warn him off, but he didn't have to listen to her anymore. His new found courage telling him to make a move.

 

Finn left the bar, walking towards the the corner of the pub where her and her friends stood, chatting and laughing. Her back had turned to him as her friends and the sheepish boys who made eyes at her demanded attention. He slipped his hand up her back, feeling a shiver rack through her. His lips moved to her ear, **"Stop letting these** **_children_ ** **think they have a chance with you, love,"** His lips grazed the shell of her ear. Her head moved to the side, **"That's very high and mighty for such a young face to think."** Her voice almost carried him off his feet, sweet and melodic, he needed to hear her cries underneath him. **"I can give you things these boys couldn't."** He said cockily. **"Like what,"** Her eyes fixed on him. 

**"Anything you want."** She turned her body to face him.

**"You trying to buy me?"** She accused. His smirk faltered. 

**"N-no,"** Finn stuttered. 

She eyed him as he tried to regain his composure.

**"Is there a problem, Lily?"** One of the boys from the group stands behind her glaring at Finn like a dog guarding a bone. **"No, Jonathan. Everything is alright."** She assured.

**“I suggest you move along then."** Jonathan warned.

Some onlookers watched nervously as the tension grew. The group of youngsters clearly not from the area as no one from Birmingham was mad enough to speak to a Shelby in such a way. 

Finn's eyes focused on the boy, his glare was murderous. **"What did you say to me?"**

Jonathan pushed Lillian behind him, coming face to face with Finn. 

**"I told you to Move. Along."** he emphasized. **"Or else what?"** Finn knew he was being irresponsible instigating a fight between him and some strange boy. No matter what happened, Tom would hear eventually about his youngest brother going around picking fights in the pubs.

**"Jonathan, stop it! He didn't do anything!"** Lillian's voice fell on deaf ears as Finn pushed the boy backwards. Jonathan clenched his fist and swung it into Finn's jaw. Finn groaned, pain shooting through the left side of his face. His heart was pumping, he wanted to put on a show for the lady. Finn grabbed onto the boy's shirt and pulled him forward as his fist met his nose.

Suddenly, a pair of arms grabbed on to him, dragging him backwards. Isaiah grabbed Jonathan, kneeing him in the stomach before letting him fall to the ground. 

**"What the fuck are you doing, Finn!"** Michael pushed Finn against the counter of the bar. **"He swung at me first! What else was I to do?"** Finn defended himself. **"Walk away,"** Isaiah butted in. **"Oh, well, that's fuckin’ rich comin’ from you!"**

 

Lillian ran to his side. **"Are you alright?"** She placed her hand on his neck, her thumb pushing his face to the side. He winced causing her pulled her hand back. **"I'm so sorry about him. I don't know what’s wrong with him."** She looked at the ground in embarrassment. **"Going after a stunner like you, I expected some competition."** The smirk returning to his lips. She smiled at him, his heart nearly jumping out of his chest. **"You can't keep doing this to me, love.” "Doing what,"** she scoffed at him playfully. **"Looking this marvelous. Smile at me again and I may just collapse."** She bit her lip, and he felt himself become ravenous for her.

Michael and Isaiah had sat near the two snickering into their drinks as they listened to the exchange. The two breaking into laughter when Finn's elbow dug into Michael's ribs.

 

**"Is there anything I can do to help? I took a nursing course not too long ago, I know it's not much, but I don't want to just leave you after all that."** She gave him a sly look. He caught onto her words. 

**"Parlour's empty,"** Michael spoke over his shoulder, holding back a laugh when Finn nearly jumped to his feet.

**"I know somewhere we can go,"** Finn said, giving his arm for Lillian to hold onto.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn takes Lillian home.

Finn held her hand as they ran up the stairs and into his room. He pulled her to him, his hand on the back of her neck as their lips met. He smiled into the kiss, walking her backward until her knees hit the end of his bed. Her fingers working his vest off. He reached behind her, tearing the fabric covered buttons of her dress.

“I’ll pay for it,” He responds to the displeased sound that left her as his lips wandered. He’d been wanting to nibble on the skin of her neck since he first saw the way her dress left them exposed.

 

“Absolutely stunning,” He breathed. His fingers pulled the sleeves down her arms, the dress comes with it.

“Finn,” she whimpered, her cheeks warm in embarrassment. His teeth dig into the skin underneath her jaw.

“Finn,” she spoke again. This time he responded with a grunt.

“I've never done this before.”  
He stopped, leveling his face with hers.

“Don’t worry, love. I’ll treat you right,” He sealed the promise with a soft kiss on her lips. His eyes rake over her body, black lace cover her most intimate places. His hands ran over her stockings and garter. The sight has him starving for her, wanting her against him. He kneeled on the bed in between her legs.

“Good God, you look beautiful.”  
His eyes were unable to tear away from her.

“Have I already said that?” He smiled at her.

“Maybe once or twice,” she giggled, her nerves melted away. He kissed her once more before he leaving a line of wet kisses down her body, in between her breasts to her navel.  
He stood up to pull his pants off. She unbuttoned his shirt, her hands running over his newly exposed midriff.

“I’m ready, Finn.”  
He gave her lips one last peck before pulling her knickers down her legs, tossing them aside. He palmed himself through his boxers, pulling the restricting fabric down his thighs. He looked at her for any sign of reluctance before positioning himself. He stopped halfway making sure she was okay before continuing. She breathed in sharply when he was completely inside her, his hips twitching against hers.

She whimpered. His hand went to her hip, his head tucked into her neck. She felt like heaven. He pulled out halfway before pushing back in. His breath had gone and her eyes felt as if they were permanently shut. Her moans were quiet and high-pitched in his ear. Her hands bunched up the fabric of his shirt. He wanted her moans louder, the entire neighborhood needed to know the youngest Shelby brother was all grown up.

He sped up, her body moving upwards on the bed with his thrusts. He lifted himself from her and held onto her waist as he snapped his hips into her. Her back arched off the bed, one hand clawing at his back and the other on the headboard. He watched her face. Her eyes flickering shut, his name falling from her swollen lips, her hair messy, partially sprawled out on the bed as the pins could no longer keep it together.  
He was ravaging her.

She chanted his name, “Finn, Finn, Finn!"

"Finn!” Shouted a deep voice from outside his room. His eyes widened in terror. He removed himself from her, pulling his shirt off to cover her just as the door shot open. They frantically tried to make themselves decent. Tommy burst in stopping in his tracks. “Finn, downstairs!” Tommy ordered before turning on his heel and quickly making his way out.

He’d put his pants on, not bothered to put on a shirt. He shut his door, sauntering to the bottom of the stairs where his brothers and aunt stood.

“Who’s your friend?” Tommy spoke suddenly.

“’S none of your concern, is it?” He answered, bluntly.  
Arthur grabbed his young brother by his neck.

“What the hell’s gotten into you?” His brother’s stare burrowing into him. Finn yanked himself out of his grasp.

“You all treat me like I’m a kid!”  
Tommy put his head in his hand knowing fully well what was going on.

“This rebellious phase will be over soon, hm?” He pries.

“I’m not a child anymore,” Finn said, his tone sounding frustrated. John stood smirking silently at him, looking from Finn to the others.

“She’s not your first, is she?"

"John,” Polly scolded, yet looking to Finn for an answer. Finn shook his head, looking away.

“What? It was obvious,” he snickered

“John, please!” Polly glared at him. “Finn, I raised you to be respectful and not hop bed to bed with every girl you-”

“I like her.” He interrupted. “I’m not bed hopping, I swear.” Silence fell over them.

“Alright then,” Tommy cleared his throat. “That is all.”

Finn turned, running up the stairs to his room. He opened the door, praying she’d not been too embarrassed.

He stopped at the foot of the bed when he saw her. She’d let her hair down and sat on the bed waiting for him in his shirt. “Finn, is everything alright?” She asked sweetly. “Everything is fantastic,” He replied before pouncing on her.


End file.
